Lexi Culin
''"Don't be scared, there's no way the baddies will keep you. I'll keep saving until they can't walk anymore, let alone close a cage." ''- LC to a civillian she'd saved from a D.U.P cage. Lexi Culin (better known as LC) is a conduit who can manipulate shadows. Her powers were unlocked five years after the original blast from Cole's package exploded. She was affected greatly by it since she had to go from living with parents to being stuck in a foster home for a year and having new parents after the orphanage, but that was the event that allowed her powers to unlock when she was ready. After all, she was only seven at the time of the blast. Backstory After the blast and thinking her parents were dead, Celia ran to the police, having no idea on how she'd survive without someone to depend on. She was taken to an orphanage. After a year of living there, she was adopted at the age of eight into a family with a mother, a father, and their biological daughter a month older than her. After four years of a near perfect life, LC's powers unlocked at age twelve. She was just eating dinner and talking about school when dark swirls begin twirling around her arm and a black splotch that was shot from LC's hand stains the tablecloth. With slight hesitation, the family call the D.U.P to pick LC up. There, she is taken to Curdun Cay, crying not because she hated the family for sending her away, but because she hated having caused them trouble. Curdun Cay LC ended up in the opposite sector to Fetch, Eugene, Hank and Celia, but in a cell right beside her biological father, Paul. Finding out he wasn't dead was both a massive shock and a huge relief. For months, the two shouted and conversed loudly between the walls of their cells, much to the annoyance of the D.U.P guards and entertainment of LC's fellow inmates. Augustine allows them to do this for nine months before putting them into training together. After four sessions together and being a bit quieter in their cells (much to the relief of the D.U.P guards) LC gets a bit cocky and makes a mistake. She and Paul round up the demons that they're being forced to fight due to LC having a 'plan'. She wants to show off to her dad and completes her special move, Black Tsunami. She doesn't realise that this massive move hits conduits too. Normally it wouldn't, but Paul is a light canduit and is especially weak to his daughter. Had he used his special move, LC would've taken damage too. The Black Tsunami disrupts Paul's healing power, so he's stuck half alive as LC runs off, crying. She doesn't know that after a couple of weeks, he'll get his regen back naturally. LC requests for a cell change out of guilt, which is granted. She ends up in the same area as Celia, Fetch, Eugene and Hank and becomes friends with them. She leaves on a truck for a new facility two months after creating a firm bond wtih them. On the truck with two friends and one stranger, LC uses a paper clip to unlock her hands. Unlike Hank, she doesn't explode the truck to escape. She waits until she sees a tree with a large enough shadow and teleports to it, leaving the paperclip with her unlocked friends in case they'd rather just jump out the old fashioned way rather than use their powers. From there, she runs for a few kilometers and ends up at the bridge. She crosses it, like Delsin did, and meets up with Celia on the other side. There, she is told of Delsin and ends up observing him with Celia. Goals Above all, she wants to help Celia in every way possible. Her second priority is to befriend Delsin. Along the way, LC wishes to save civilians, yet kill every D.U.P, government figure or 'baddy' as she sees fit. This gives her a bit of a god complex, and her alias of 'The Grey Spot'. Civilians call her this because of her 'part-time occupation' as an assassin and/or serial killer even though she saves most civilians she sees. Powers Endless Swoop - This power functions exactly the same as Light Speed, but LC becomes a shadow in the shape of a bird to complete the move rather than leave a trail of neon. Shadowport - LC can teleport to different shadows. This only works during the day. Blending In - LC can become a shadow of herself when against a wall, but still takes damage if shot. It really only works when in a natural shadow, where she can become completely invisible. Night Shot - A deadly shot can be fired from LC's right arm. It takes five shots to kill a target. Twilight Shot - A harmless shot that captures the target can be shot from LC's left arm. It takes five hits to capture a target. Blacklight - This is a healing power that can be performed by touching the target. Black Tsunami - A move that instantly kills anything within a fifty meter diameter of her. To prevent innocent deaths, she changes the colour of every shadow in the damage area to warn people thirty seconds before performing the move. Due to this long precaution and the danger it still leaves, she prefers to do things stealthily and tries not to use this move. LC can only use Night Shot, Twilight Shot and Black Tsunami at night. The first two fire endlessly, however. She is also a black belt in karate, taking it for five years (she began at the orphanage). At night, the melee hits are enhanced. During the day, they hit as a regular human's would. Appearance LC has a dyed black fringe and ties her hair in a ponytail. Her ponytail is primarily dark purple, but it has black tips. She was a hoodie jumper that matches the purple part of her hair, along with a black shirt underneath with the logo of her favourite clothing brand (the only brand she wears), Corner Clubz. She also has black and grey pinstripe shorts. She wears knee-length laced boots, along with thigh-high light grey socks. She always has bright purple earphones around her neck or in her ears, the colour matching her boots. Her skin is relatively pale, but her hands and feet are pitch black. People and D.U.Ps often think her black hands are just gloves, luckily, and her feet have socks and boots to cover them. Her eyes are a shade of blue that is unnaturally dark for eye colour, and her lips are also a little darker than regular people. Category:Characters